Prisonnière
by LetMeCi
Summary: Ne jamais faire confiance à un Malfoy, Hermione va l'apprendre, peut-être à ses dépends.


**_Une nouvelle histoire, un nouvel OS d'un autre genre que La petite amie de Draco Malfoy_**_**. Je tiens à préciser que ça n'a absolument aucun rapport avec mon autre fic, bien que le pairing soit le même.**_

_**Autre mise en garde, le Rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli ! **_

_**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture =)**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Dray non, on va être en retard, dis-je en le repoussant. En vain.

-Oh allez Mione, juste une fois, répond-il.

Il capture mes lèvres et met ainsi un terme à mes protestations. Je cède, comme toujours, d'ailleurs. Il l'a compris en profite pour m'allonger sur le lit. Je frissonne déjà. Il abandonne mes lèvres au profit de mon cou, tandis que ses mains s'appliquent à m'enlever le peu de vêtements que j'ai eu le temps d'enfiler. Sa bouche trace alors un chemin chaud jusqu'à l'un de mes seins, sa main effleure l'autre. Je halète déjà, enfouissant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Puis il descend le long de mon corps, il entreprend d'en explorer chaque partie, comme s'il le découvre pour la première fois. Je gémis lorsque que je le sens embrasser mon intimité. Ses mains posent mes jambes sur ses épaules alors que ses lèvres laissent place à sa langue. Cette délicieuse caresse va me rendre folle. Je m'accroche tant bien que mal aux draps, les déchirant presque de mes ongles. Je n'en peux plus.

-Draco... s'il te plait, essaye-je d'articuler.

Il s'arrête, relève la tête, me jette un regard brûlant, et reprend sa douce torture. Bien sûr, qu'espérais-je? Qu'il fasse ce que j'attends de lui? Il préfère jouer encore un peu. Je gémis de plus en plus fort. Je n'en peux plus. Soudain, il s'arrête et enlève son boxer. Je soupire de contentement lorsque je le sens s'introduire en moi.

-Je t'aime Draco, dis-je, tandis qu'il me pénètre lentement, doucement, tendrement.

-Moi aussi Hermione, répond-il, son regard ancré au mien.

Mes ongles lacèrent son dos, puis descendent jusque ses fesses, les pressant.

-Plus vite, Dray...

Il s'enfonce en moi plus rapidement et plus profondément.

-Viens...viens avec... moi, chérie, articule-t-il difficilement.

Notre plaisir atteint son paroxysme à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi et nous reprenons peu à peu nos esprits.

Je l'aime. C'est un fait indéniable. Cela fait maintenant un an, jour pour jour que nous sommes ensemble.

HGDM/HGDM

Nous sommes enfin prêts à partir. Soudain, il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse passionnément.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi, ma belle.

Il semble rayonner de bonheur. Draco me tend son bras, en invitation à transplaner.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Et nous disparaissons.

HGDM/HGDM

POV Draco

Je la laisse à mes compagnons. Avery lui prend sa baguette,Crabbe et Goyle l'immobilise et l'emmène dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle, me regarde sans comprendre. Quelqu'un ferme la porte. Silence. Puis des cris s'élèvent. Je me poste à la fenêtre ouverte et contemple l'immense parc du manoir Malfoy.

Cela fait un an et quelques mois que je me suis infiltré dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Ma venue n'a bien entendu pas fait l'unanimité. Même la Granger doutait de moi. Au début. Puis à force de charme, de gentillesse et de compréhension, j'ai réussi à avoir sa confiance, jusqu'à être son petit ami. Cette vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe y a vraiment cru jusqu'au bout, malgré les réticences de ce crétin de balafré. Il avait quand même raison au final...

La porte s'ouvre, et elle sort, escortée par deux Mangemorts. Goyle affiche un air satisfait, et me regarde l'air de dire : « T'as pas dû trop te forcer, vieux ». Un sourire méprisant naît sur mon visage. Non, je ne me suis pas forcé. Elle a beau être une Sang-de-Bourbe, il faut reconnaître que physiquement, il n'y a rien à redire.

Elle rassemble toutes les forces qui lui restent pour se tenir droite, et marcher la tête haute. Pauvre idiote, cela ne fait que commencer. Greyback lui tourne à présent autour, en se délectant de sa peur, puis lacère brusquement ses vêtements. La chair part en même temps que le tissus. Elle se retient de crier. C'est toujours comme ça, au début on reste silencieux, mais on finit toujours par supplier que l'on nous achève. Soudain, le Maître entre. Tout le monde s'agite. Greyback la jette dans un coin, comme une vulgaire poupée, puis rejoint le cercle qui se forme devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier s'installe dans son fauteuil, Nagini enroulé autour de son cou.

-Continuez, dit-il en caressant son serpent nonchalamment.

Un Mangemort retient maintenant Granger fermement, l'empêchant de bouger. Un frémissement parcourt le cercle, le spectacle commence. Je repars m'appuyer à la fenêtre, et attends. Père s'avance d'un pas élégant. Un de ses comparses lui apporte la baguette d'Hermione. Il s'en empare, la force à le regarder et casse le bâton. Selon Père, une Sang-de-Bourbe ne mérite pas de tenir une baguette. Granger est outrée, mais le regard de Père la dissuade de parler. Tante Bella entre alors en scène.

-Et bien, Hermione Granger, lance-t-elle d'un voix effrayante, tu as profité de cette année? A-t-elle été enrichissante et pleine de _plaisirs _?

-Allez vous faire foutre, murmure Hermione.

-Sale petite garce, je vais te faire passer l'envie de coucher avec mon neveu ! Endoloris !

Hermione se tord de douleur, sous l'effet du sortilège. Bellatrix éclate d'un rire hystérique, et vient près de moi.

-Pauvre Draco, fait-elle en m'embrassant la joue, obligé de te salir en touchant cette...cette...Endoloris ! S'exclame-t-elle en pointant sa baguette en direction de sa victime.

Elle se dirige vers elle et marmonne :

-Il faut la punir, punir cette Sang-de-Bourbe. On ne touche pas à mon neveu tu entends ! Endoloris !

Nouveaux hurlements. Bellatrix entre dans un état de démence. Elle prend son poignard, accroché au mur. Son bras fend alors l'air, et une longue estafilade s'étend de la nuque à la taille d'Hermione. Je me désintéresse de la scène et retourne à ma contemplation. Quelques minutes et blessures plus tard, le Maître m'interpelle :

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas saluer ta chère camarade, Draco?

Je m'approche d'elle, lui tourne autour. Je n'ai pas besoin de pénétrer son esprit pour connaître ce qu'elle ressent à cet instant, ses yeux parlent pour elle. Haine. Déception. Honte. Humiliation.

La haine, non seulement envers moi, mais envers elle-même. La déception parce qu'elle croyait que j'avais changé. La honte de s'être faite dupée. L'humiliation pour ce qu'elle a subi depuis son arrivée .

-Cela n'a pas l'air d'aller, je t'ai connue en meilleure forme.

-Vas au diable Malfoy ! Lance-t-elle, et me crache au visage.

-Salope ! M'exclamais-je.

La gifle qui claque sur sa peau douce et laiteuse résonne.

-J'espère que tu pourriras en Enfer, Draco Lucius Malfoy !

-Tu y seras avant moi, _chérie_, dis-je, méprisant.

Je m'éloigne d'elle et reprend ma position précédente, appuyé contre la fenêtre.

-Elle m'ennuie, soupire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bella, finissons-en veux-tu ?

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, Maître.

J'ai toujours soupçonné tante Bellatrix d'être amoureuse de lui. Elle lui obéit trop facilement, même ses parents n'arrivaient pas à asseoir leur autorité. Bella se tourne vers la future Feu-Granger.

-Avada...

-Non !

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi, mais je ne perçois qu'elle. Et son regard qui reflète une émotion nouvelle. Espoir. Je suis à présent près d'elle mais reste silencieux.

-Je t'en prie, Dray.

Elle pleure à présent.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça... je t'ai tout donné Dray, tu ne peux pas...m'avoir menti... Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça...Aide-moi...

Les larmes se mêlent au sang. Je recueille alors de mon index une perle salée et écarlate, la porte à ma bouche, puis caresse sa joue. Je me rapproche d'elle. Mes mains l'effleurent et retracent un chemin déjà connu. Ses cheveux, sa nuque, ses bras, sa poitrine, son ventre, ses fesses. Je suis à présent contre son corps. Elle la sent, je le sais, c'est le but. Elle soupire, soulagée. Elle s'imagine me faire toujours autant d'effet. Naïve. Mon érection n'est pas pour elle, mais pour le geste qui suit. J'approche mes lèvres de son oreille - elle frémit déjà - en mordille le lobe, et murmure d'une voix sensuelle :

-Crève.

L'argent qui s'enfonce profondément. En ressort rougie. Un hoquet. Son corps qui glisse. Plus rien. Le rire dément de Bella se répercute contre les murs de la salle. Mon père me regarde avec une fierté non dissimulée, ma mère arbore un masque d'indifférence feinte, mais je sais qu'elle est désolée. Son fils est un tueur.

-Tu peux être fier de ton fils, Lucius, dit le maître. Puis il se tourne vers moi :

-Je te félicite Draco, tu peux te retirer maintenant.

-Mon maître est trop bon, dis-je en m'inclinant.

Je me relève, monte les escaliers, et entre dans ma chambre. Mon verre de Whisky Pur Feu m'attend déjà. Je le prends, vais sur ma terrasse, et appuyé à la rambarde, je savoure.

Elle, ses yeux écarquillés, vides, sa bouche ouverte et une grande tâche rouge sur ses vêtements. La dernière vision d'elle qui me restera. Je jubile.

* * *

_**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? C'est mon premier lemon, soyez indulgentes s'il vous plaît. Bisous =D**_


End file.
